videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:E-123Wario54
Welcome Hi, welcome to Video Game History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:E-123Wario54 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PacBoyCraZ (Talk) 23:54, November 13, 2009 excellent. hey great job editing and keep in mind thatt when creating a new video game add the story better, keep up the good work. GAME SAGE [[User:JohnnyLightning|'Jonathan']] [[User talk:JohnnyLightning|'Smith']] Knowledge You seem to have a very broad knowledge of video games! Perhaps you can edit some more because this wiki really needs you! BTW, I like your username! :Thanks about the userpage comment! I'm in middleschool. It is practically taking over my life as well. A couple nights ago I couldn't come on because of damn homework. It's killing me! But I'm gonna be a professional underwear box when I grow up so who needs school... Just KIDDING! Hope you pass those tests. I'm still struggling in science. ::Dude, I hate science and math!!! Hopefully I'll actually do good in them. Anyways, I'll be adding my games and consoles on my userpage; I have a PlayStation but it broke, a PS2 which I frequently play, a Wii, and an old GameCube I use once in a while. My hand-helds are a DS and GameBoy Advance. I really want a DSi this Christmas. SUB:Damn! I know! Glad you can relate to that! I was playing my own file of Sonic at a friend's house and I got Super Sonic and defeated Egg Man and my file was toasted! DAMN! Anyways, thanks for reading that section, it really means a lot to me. Add your own Damn! section if you would like to! =D [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 21:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I read some stuff from the "Crap!" section. I saw the Tekken 6 thing, I don't think they make it for PSP, but try PS2, because I know they use that! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 20:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) My fantasy video game would be... Well, I like your question. I have wondered for days when the next Pac-Man World game will come out. I also want a game that has a lot of difficulties but I can actually succeed in it, maybe another Sonic the Hedgehog game. I would really like to see the Spyro series return and I'm expecting another Crash Bandicoot game to come into action. But your question is something I must really think about though it is something I think a lot about. Sorry if I'm being confusing. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'USER TALK']] 23:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Crash needs another game badly. Their most recent release was in 2008 I think. Spyro is practically done for because the creators, Insomniac Games who also created the Ratchet & Clank series gave away the rights to some company who screwed it up. Naughty Dog still works with Jak and Daxter but I feel so sorry for the Crash series and Spyro series. I only have the first Crash game and yet I love it! It would be so cool to see the return of Sonic the Hedgehog, but another game is coming out soon. But imagine this: Super Sonic Bros.! That would be wierd. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'USER TALK']] 20:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::If Nintendo buys Crash and Spyro, they would be twice as better. But Mind over Mutant was very good and I do believe a new Crash Bandicoot is coming out in 2010, but lets keep our fingers crossed! Spyro, however, is very famous world-wide and should be bought by Nintendo. Lets just wait and see, --[[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] 22:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::They're making it for the PS3. They don't make stuff. for the XBOX or Wii etc. -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|''TALK TO ME IN MY HIDDEN REALMS]]) 23:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think this should be interesting! Naughty Dog is getting better with their games. Have you ever heard of Naughty Dog's Jak and Daxter series? It's a play on the game Ratchet & Clank like how Crash was a play on Spyro. Insomniac Games, the creators of Spyro and Ratchet & Clank work with Naughty Dog thus they make similar games. I was lookin' at the Crash Bandicoot website and wiki and there should be an interesting release! Let's get ready!!! -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|TALK TO ME IN MY HIDDEN REALMS]]) 18:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::I always wanted to play Uncharted and now that I have a PS3, I'm gonna get Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. I hear so much good stuff about people thinking its a Blu-Ray movie or something, but Naughty Dog only made Uncharted because Insomniac Games made Resistance which is also a good game. Crash is an always will be our favorite bandicoot and Crash animation is beginning to look like it's from the Uncharted games. Look up Crash Bandicoot things on YouTube and check out how good the latest games are, lik Mind over Mutant, Crash of the Titans, Twinsanity and many more. Also, check out the Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki! -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|TALK TO ME IN MY HIDDEN REALMS]]) 21:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sony finances the Naughty Dog games. Graphics game-wise are very good now that things are coming up very good, PS3, XBOX 360, Wii and I think another Nintendo console is coming into release. Unfortuanatly I can't add you as a friend on my PS3 right now 'cause I don't know how to. Add me, I'm '''spyro23'. -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|''TALK TO ME IN MY HIDDEN REALMS]]) 22:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Trivia In your trivia section, you said you like Human Torch and Spider-Man as your fav Marvel characters. I like Venom from Spider-Man and Batman for some reason :) -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 22:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer Venom over Carnage. To me, Carnage is just a repeat of Venom. One of my first games for my old PS1 was a Spider-Man game that I had beaten and Carnage and Venom were on the same side, until I killed Carnage and venom joined me. I want Ultimate Spider-Man really bad, it's like your playing a comic book! -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 22:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I beat Ultimate Spider-Man at my friends house. I beat Human Torch, but it was hard!!! It lost the first two times, so I was so mad I raced him again! I have Spider-Man 3, but I'm stuck somewhere. -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 22:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::He's easy once you get 'em to stop moving around. Hey, there's some great R&C stuff on YouTube! -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 23:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I just LOVE Ratchet & Clank. Did you know they were made by the guys who made Spyro? Anyways, other games you should play are The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Spyro, all GTA's and maybe Jak and Daxter, whatever you like. -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 01:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I hope not to put pressure on you, I'm only recommending games that were AWESOME!!! But stick with whatever games you like, and I am getting the first Spyro off of the PS3 Network. I'm also getting R&C Future Quest for Booty and I already have the first Crash Bandicoot. Thanks for helping out here!!! What do you want to do next? -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 02:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: And which games would that be? -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My Talk Page']] 01:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Glads your picking up on some stuff! I have have Pac-Man World 2, I almost beat it. I own most Pac-Man's 'cause I love 'em! Also, I love Crash, Spyro, and R&C. I've expressed these before. I'll use PSN to get the first of each game series! -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My Talk Page']] 00:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Man, I never thought of that! That would suck if that happend, I love going out to buy games. It would ruin the fun if they just made all games downloadable. I don't have a problem with some games being downloadable, but whatever I guess. -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My Talk Page']] 00:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, I love reading the instruction manuals! What would happen if they were taken away? Maybe they'd be downloadable... [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 00:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey. I agree with you on every step! The Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction guide is worth shit! The artwork is inspiring and makes you want to play, but it doesn't tell me what I want to know: How to replay levels! But I guess I'll figure it out. How are the PSN games coming for you? Any progress? [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 00:14, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hi again! Hope the downloads go well, I'm gonna be downloading R&C Quest for Booty, Crash Mind Over Mutant, and I might (If I'm aloud to) download GTA Ballad of Gay Tony. I'll chat later, but unfortuanatly I have no time because I have to check three other wiki's. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 02:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! Glad things are well! Army of Two sounds hard, but oh well, games are supposed to be difficult. I've been working hard on the first Ratchet & Clank and I have been over-doing it with CoD 3. Crash is difficult! Those stones are like, wierd! I always get through them, the controls are what's difficult. I got it for my PS1 but I play it for PS2 because my PS1 broke. I always forget that on the disc the analog doesn't work and I'll end up dying half of the time. Crash getting run over: "WHOOOA!" Me watching: BEEEEP BEEEP YOU IN THE BEEEEP BEEP BEEEEEP YOUR BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!! Okay, I calmed down! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 20:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Army of Two I have never really heard of. I'm getting Uncharted: Drake's Fortune for my birthday on January 29th. In A Crack in Time I have at least sixteen trophies and I got the first ten on Christmas when I got it! Call of Duty is good, really good. Hey, can you give me a link to a YouTube video about the dude who wants to buy the weapons from the game?!? [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 21:41, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It was funny! Did you see the PS3 commercial where the kid was asking them to help get rid of his grandmother form watching Blu-Ray videos on his PS3? It was funny!!! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 02:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, it was funny, all of 'em were. Oh, check out the Ratchet and Clank commercials on YouTube, it talks about the original Ratchet and Clank's and these teenagers are testing out weapons from R&C and bad things always happen. IT IS SOOO FUNNY!!! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 00:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I saw all of them! Aren't they the most funniest R&C stuff you've ever seen? The chicken one was the Morph Gun and they started chasing him around saying "Can we change him back?" LOL in my pants!!!! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 01:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats for your edits and your time here im going to make you an admin and if you edit better on your articles adding all details ill make u a beuracrat. answer back new admin. HaHaHaHa!!! Those Sonic commercials are funny!!!! The Sonic 2 one is hilarious! I can't believe it, that commercials were so dumb back in the 90's! Maybe 19 years from now, kids will be laughing at our game commercials!!! I laughed for a while. The Sonic 3 one should have a siezure warning! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 19:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hey, it's me! Well, I'm glad you got rights to administration here, I've been an admin since November in 2009. So, you can mention that on your user page. Also, I now have to update the front page now that you are an admin and there is now a new Sonic the Hedgehog original coming out! I'm glad you mentioned that. This is going to be the first original Sonic in three-dimension you know. I'm excited, I can't sit still! If it comes out for the PS3, I'll get even more excited!!! Thanks for helping our community expand and talk to me if you need help with the whole administrator thing. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 01:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Sonic 4 is goin' to be big, I'll tell ya! I can't wait! I have NONE of the originals, NONE! Sonic 4 will give us the chance to relive those Sonic 1,2,3 moments I'm hoping. I'm only 13, I was born three years after Sonic 3 came out. I played it though. I can't believe you're already at Cortex! I'm stuck in Crash Bandicoot, and Crash Mind over Mutant! And I'm on level 8! That's pretty high for me, the game I've made the moste progress in so far is Spyro 2. Oh yeah, and the new game comes out this year, and it's called Crash: Mutant Island. Don't ask, I really don't know much about it, but this might help. By the way, I saw that you like Uncharted! Which Unchated's do you have? There's only two that are available, but there is a rumored Uncharted 3 that might come out in 2012. It should be about the Templar's Treasure if you ask me, or maybe Columbus. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 21:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, I'm sorry, I changed my PSN. I now changed it to my name, Tommy. Also, I still need my dad to help me get the internet back on, it was off when we got it... And ever since I began playing Uncharted with my friends here, I wanted to become an explorer like I did when I was younger. I'd like to find the Templar's Treasure or Atlantis, El Dorado, or something that Drake found. The first one was Francis Drake, and the second was Marco Polo. The third I think is going to be about Christopher Columbus, I think. I'll look at the boxart that was thought to be Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. By the way, I don't have the second Uncharted, that's because I'm still on the fourth mission in Drake's Fortune. I'm working on that though. I'll get 2 when I finish the first one, that makes sense. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 02:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) }|text=your admin rights will be gone if you do not come back, sorry.|name=|time= }}} Re: Hey! Yeah man, it's been a long while! I've been meaning to message you, but things are pretty stressful on the Ratchet & Clank wiki. Long story. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! My little brother's birthday is next month too! So is my friend's! And you too? Wierd. Anyway, I hope you get A Crack in Time, the game is awesome! I have several trophies in that! Unfortuanatly I'm stuck in the 6th level :(. And I want Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing so bad for my PS3. I only have three games for it, and Sonic rocks! The only Sega game I play is Sonic, I'm not familiar with the other dudes really, but hopefully I'll get into them. Mario Kart was good, you'd expect it to be similar though. Here's a good idea, Nintendo Racing! It's like Sega Racing, but it's got Mario, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Metroids, Star Fox, Donkey Kong, and as a bonus, Sonic! And my internet on my PS3 is all screwy, my dad and I are working on that. I'll tell ya when and you can go ahead. My new name on PSN is Tommy Cronk, so just add that when I tell ya all is clear and we'll be PSN friends! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 01:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey! Yeah man, it's been a long while! I've been meaning to message you, but things are pretty stressful on the Ratchet & Clank wiki. Long story. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! My little brother's birthday is next month too! So is my friend's! And you too? Wierd. Anyway, I hope you get A Crack in Time, the game is awesome! I have several trophies in that! Unfortuanatly I'm stuck in the 6th level :(. And I want Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing so bad for my PS3. I only have three games for it, and Sonic rocks! The only Sega game I play is Sonic, I'm not familiar with the other dudes really, but hopefully I'll get into them. Mario Kart was good, you'd expect it to be similar though. Here's a good idea, Nintendo Racing! It's like Sega Racing, but it's got Mario, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Metroids, Star Fox, Donkey Kong, and as a bonus, Sonic! And my internet on my PS3 is all screwy, my dad and I are working on that. I'll tell ya when and you can go ahead. My new name on PSN is Tommy Cronk, so just add that when I tell ya all is clear and we'll be PSN friends! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] Talk Page 01:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your usual annoying friend is back! Sorry I haven't been in, my friend and I hung out non-stop. I truly intended on edited, and I probably won't be doing much for a while. But I never thought of it being like Smash, it should be called Smash Racing!!! I'm surprised they put Alex Kidd in, everyone forgot him, I tried looking up a Wikia site about it, none! You can ask the guys at SEGA if they knew who Alex Kidd was, they'd probably forgotten XD! I'd be like, "Dude, it was only 1990, it wasn't that long ago, if you can remember Sonic in 1991, Alex probably isn't bad unless you have siezures or something." But that's just me. Sonic Racing better be good, I want that for my PS3! As of now, I only have three PS3 games and 24 PS2's, a few Wii's, and some GameCube's, about six. DS, probably twenty, GBA, probably twenty. Oh well. PS3's kind of tough 'cause it's still new yet, five it another month for it to soak in. My friend has a 360 and a Wii and a broek PS2. On his 360, he has Halo 3, GTA Episodes from Liberty City, GTA IV, Saint's Row and Saint's Row II (if you know what Saint's Row is) and a few others which we haven't really broken in yet. Well, I suppose Ratchet and any soldier from Call of Duty would be cool, if it was MW2. That game is mad awesome! So is ACiT. I've only got Call of Duty 3, got it three or two years ago for my eleventh birthday for my Wii and I'm on the last level. I'm trying to get more GC's, they're pretty good. I got Star Fox Assault by Nintendo, if you've played it before, you'd know how good it is. I'm only on the seventh mission anyway. Sorry for the long, detailed message, [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 02:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *I'm excited! Guess why? Nevermind, I'll just tell ya! I'm gonna get Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare! I'm getting it for my PS3 and my DS. It's T for the DS and M for the PS3, wierd, huh? [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 02:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) *The games your sister is ordering are all very good games, you guys will enjoy them too much! I have practically all of those games, a few I don't yet have. I'm gettin' MW for both my PS3 and DS, it's rated different for both and the DS has an added mission. If you liked MW2, you'll like MW. I want to get Final Fantasy 13, I have none of the FF games. You tell me how good that is when you start playing it and I'll give you details on MW! Sorry about all the homework, I hate that. My lab reports are hell. Homework is stressful, and what really is the point? Why don't we just do it in school, you know? But if you have any study halls or stuff like that, take advantage and use those, that will help you cut down on homework and finish whatever at your home. Due dates don't help either. I hope my tips work for you, your in one grade over me and you're in a different state, I don't know if the tips will work. Anyways, till next time! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 21:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Glad to hear you got the games! I don't order video games, I'm more of a guy who just shows up at GameStop or something and finds whatever he's lookin' for, or sees something more interesting. That's how I got into Star Fox, and I want to get Metroids. But I'm building up my PS3 collection, I only have three games (R&C: Tools of Destruction, R&C: A Crack in Time, Uncharted: Drake's Fortune). I'm glad they're all good games. Sonic Racing or Alien VS Predator is next! And about school, I got bombed with homework! 28 poems for English/LA class and a science project. On top of that, two science papers and a math sheet. Luckily my teachers cut me some slack, they let me stay an hour after school and finish it :P. We should get paid for this! We'd make a fortune! Middle school, you get all of this meaningless homework, not nearly as meaningless as elementary school. My little brother is in elemenatary school and he asks me for help in homework all the time. Here's an example: One toilet is flushed at 2:30 PM. Another is flushed at 3:15 PM. How much crap did these men produce? But seriously, its dumb. Also, subscribe to GameInformer if you don't already, they'll fill you in with the latest game info and what the newer stuff is (also, for FFXII they have codes and bonuses!). [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 01:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, I here ya about FF. I want that, just never got around to it. I still maintain a very active status on my wiki's and on video games. I subscribe to Nintendo Power as well, they have a lot of good stuff for the Wii. Now that I know of a PlayStation mag I want that! I need to build up my PS3 collection (I own 24 PS2 games)! I'm too good at writing, in my LA class I have an A+ and that's my best grade. It also helps to have a good teacher who cares about feelings and students and, well, yeah. I want to be a video game critic, I wrote my own summary on Halo 3: ODST. I'd send it to you, but I don't have the time. Also, I'm hanging out more often with my friends. Concidering none of my games (some) are two-players, it has been hard to work together with them on that. And I didn't yet get MW. My dad and I want that game really bad! But I'll check in when I do, and keep up the work if you can! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 03:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Message Don't forget that we both like games and both have a PlayStation 3! Anyways, I find your question interesting (as usual). What game systems do you have other then a PS3? You can get Pac-Man World 2 for the GameCube and PS2, not sure if it will play on my PS3, I have the new Blu-Ray one. I enjoy the Mario adventure games and racing games most, you know, Mario Bros. series and MarioKart series. They're good, I do however enjoy Mario Tennis that I play at my friend's house on his GameCube! I have numerous Mario video games, some just aren't finished yet. I'll get to that, but it's gonna take me a while. In R&C A Crack in Time my favorite weapon is the Sonic Eruptor. Either that or the upgraded version of the Constructo Gun thingy. I can't be too specific about the Constructo, but the Sonic Eruptor shoots out a big blast spreading everywhere! I like the Bomb Glove, but the Sonic Eruptor takes enemies out quicker, expecially when you're facing a bunch of them. Also, go here. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 22:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) }|text=yo welcome back your got your admin rights back.|name=|time= }}} templates }|text=congrats on making the templates for the games. make a template for every game that does not have one and i might make u a bureaucrat.|name=|time= }}} answer }|text= * 1.yes one game of every console different articles * 2. yes they count as different games with a little mix of new stuff. * 3 idk * 4. Downloadable games count * 5. Sega Pico games count * 6. Virtua Fighter Portrait Series. is different games. * 7. you are now a bearucrat and your main line of work is to create the templates for video games. |name=|time= }}} Re: Wow, it's been a while! Hey, I didn't get MW yet :(. I couldn't find it in two GameStops and JustPressPlay. I've been frequently playing video games now, more often then usual, like six hours aday! That explains my inactivity, add friends and homework to that and I'm basically holding onto Wikia as best as possible. I didn't get FF yet either, I'm looking into it. Sly Cooper, that's my next game! I'm getting the first one, then after I beat it, the second. My most recent PS3 game is Lord of the Rings: Conquest (I don't know if you're into that kind of stuff). I'm beating it, almost, I'm on one level that is so difficult, I just wanted to smash my controller, then I relized that meant that the game wins, so I'm gonna have a staring contest with it later XD! Well, I don't have much to say, I have my spring break coming up, I only have four days :(. Thanks for checking in! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 00:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) yo }|text=hey can u create the templates for all the new games i made we are now at 500 articles. come on help along. |name=|time= }}} Hi Heh. You'll find I'm a big time Star Wars fan. I edit on practically all SW Wikia's and follow anything Star Wars. Lord of the Rings, I got into that when I was seven or eight, I dropped interest for a while, and now I'm picking it back up. Star Wars and Lord of the Rings are great series, I highly recommend them, but nothing to get in the way of your interests. I hope to get into FF, but thing will be different. We both seem to like Marvel (from what we've spoken about). My dad is a Star Trek fan, SW fan, and Lord of the Rings fan, he got me into the two and Star Trek, well, I may get something to do with that. Ciao! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 03:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *I want Alien vs. Predator really bad, my dad wants me to see the movie first because he liked it and he wants me to get the idea. I can't wait to see the movie! I'm glad to here about Final Fantasy again, I may be getting it, but it might get in the way of Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, and various anime series and games. I don't have much to talk about... but I got Toruk for my PlayStation 3, it's great! I beat the first level and I'm on the end of the second, so it's difficult, but I'll make progress. I'll beat that game in a month maybe, if I get the right strategy. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page''']] 20:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC)